Hallelujah
by Satsu-chan
Summary: You know all about demigods, but what about their mortal parent? Not much is ever said about them. What makes a Greek god fall in love with a mortal? This is the story of Lee Fletcher's mother and Apollo. Oneshot.


A/N: This was just based off of a thought that entered my mind when I was reading the PJO books. We hear so much about the demigods, but what about their parents? What made a god so interested in a mortal that they decided to pursue them romantically? Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, et cetera et cetera.

---

The concertmistress was extraordinary. The entire audience was gazing at her. The way she played her violin was breathtaking.

However, Apollo, the god of music, didn't even notice her. His gaze was focused on another member of the orchestra; the principal of the second violins. In fact, he didn't even notice the concertmistress at all.

The second violinist was very passionate with her playing, Apollo could tell. Passion was something he enjoyed. She had long brown hair and was also very young and attractive. Apollo had just encountered his next love interest.

---

Anna Fletcher lifted her bow from her violin with a dramatic flourish just as the audience burst out into applause. The crowd was very enthusiastic tonight. Their conductor bowed deeply and he shook the concertmistress' hand. He then gestured for the rest of the orchestra to stand. Anna beamed, still feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body from the concert. She looked out into the audience and locked eyes with an attractive blond young man who was intently staring at her. She blushed, feeling the intensity of his stare. Anna looked away and hurriedly exited the stage, her heart pounding in her chest.

She leaned against a wall, trying to regain her composure. _Why was he staring at me? _She thought. She felt naïve and stupid. _It doesn't mean anything at all_, she concluded as she went to join her fellow musicians.

The orchestra room, where everyone had laid their cases, was abuzz about the concert. Anna could sense the energy that filled the room. She grinned, feeling the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Hey Anna!" one of the second violinists shouted. "Great concert!"

"Thanks!" she beamed.

Anna walked over to her violin case that was rested on a chair. She gently placed her music and violin in the case and wiped her violin off with a cloth. Then she loosened her bow hair and slid her bow in the case. She zipped up the case and walked out towards the lobby.

---

Apollo was leaning against a wall in the entrance hall waiting for his violinist to emerge. To amuse himself while he waited, Apollo flashed his charming grin at various mortal females. The result was instantaneous. He had collected many numbers that night that he would never dial. Finally, he saw her.

She brusquely walked past him, blatantly ignoring his presence. Apollo grinned; he loved the chase. He and his sister, Artemis, were alike in this aspect. However, she chased after monsters and wild animals while he chased after girls.

Apollo followed her out of the main entrance doors into the New York City streets. She stood with her back to him, trying to hail a taxi. It was very windy that night; tendrils of her brown hair had escaped her elaborate French braid and whipped around her head. She wrapped her arms around her lithe body; her black wrap covering her dress not sufficient enough to keep the cold out.

"What's your name?" Apollo called out to her.

Startled, she turned around. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you…" she mumbled.

"Then allow me to introduce myself," Apollo said, flashing his famous smile.

"Um, no thanks," she said, flustered. Just then, a taxi pulled up and she hurriedly clambered in, leaving Apollo bewildered in her wake.

Apollo frowned. Usually it was much easier than this. Picking up girls was one of his many talents. _No worries_, he thought, opening up the program from the concert. He briefly scanned it, looking for the second violins until he found her: _Anna Fletcher_.

---

Anna spun around in her seat, trying to get one last look at that strange man. Obviously, he was very handsome, and reminded her of a male model. However, he came off as very cocky, which was an attribute that greatly irked Anna. She exhaled, removing him from her mind.

The taxi screeched to a halt in front of her apartment in the Lower East Side. It wasn't a very nice apartment, but living in the city wasn't cheap, so this was the best that she could do.

Anna turned her keys in the lock and opened the door when she heard the click. She flipped on the lights. The apartment was very small and quaint. The door led to the kitchen, which had light yellow wallpaper and a blue countertop. There was a small folding table with two wicker chairs in the center. Anna placed her violin case on the table and walked straight through the kitchen to the living room/bedroom. Against the left wall was a red couch that pulled out to a bed. In front of the couch, there was a wooden coffee table and a small TV.

Anna sank onto her bed and removed her black heels. She rubbed her feet; heels were not her favorite footwear. Getting up, she walked into her bathroom and exchanged her black dress for a comfy pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Anna sank into bed, exhausted from the concert.

---

Apollo stood outside of one of the many Starbucks in New York. However, this was the one that Anna frequently visited to get her afternoon coffee boost (which he knew from watching her go about her daily activities, from a distance of course). He pushed open the door and grinned when he spotted Anna sitting at a table, reading a newspaper and taking small sips of her drink.

He casually slid in the chair across from her. She jumped and went to grab her bag once she recognized Apollo, not wanting anything to do with this strange man. He grabbed her wrist, cutting off her escape.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll scream," she said quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't want that," answered Apollo, grinning. "But I never got to finish introducing myself to you last night since you rudely left me. My name is Apollo." He released her wrist and stuck his hand out to her.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms around her torso. Apollo frowned and removed his hand. "Apollo… like the god of the sun? Who would name their child that?"

"Well thank you very much for poking fun at my name. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?" he said, feigning anger.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I suppose they haven't," she replied. "I'm Anna, which, quite unlike yours, is a rather normal name." She stuck her hand out and Apollo shook it.

---

They stayed in the Starbucks for hours becoming acquainted with each other.

"So I take it that you like classical music then?" inquired Anna.

"Of course, I like all types of music." Apollo answered. "Particularly classical."

"Tell me that you don't like rap, _please_."

"Well, not all of it." Apollo admitted.

"I hate rap!" she exclaimed.

Apollo grinned in spite of himself. Anna was turning out to be quite an interesting person. Usually, he didn't talk as much to the girls that he was wooing. In most cases, there was definitely a lot less talking and a lot more of, well, _other things_.

"Do you play any instruments?" asked Anna.

"Hmm, actually, I play a lot, but currently, I am in the piano mood," he said with a knowing grin.

"Oh, that's really neat. I only play the violin. But, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano." She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed.

"I can teach you, if you want."

"Wow, um, that'd be great," she replied.

"Okay then, let's go. I know just the place." With that, he got up and made his way out of the coffee shop.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, scampering after Apollo, thoroughly surprised by his abruptness.

She had to jog a bit to catch up to him.

"I thought I lost you," he said with a grin.

She wrinkled her nose at Apollo, causing him to smile. The pair walked down the street. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining at its peak, and it was warm outside. They walked for a few minutes until they reached a quaint piano studio.

Apollo held the door open for Anna. "After you."

"Why thank you," she replied with a smile.

Anna had never been in a piano studio before. She spun around, taking everything in. The front wall was comprised of windows, giving the studio an open and airy look. There was a plethora of pianos; upright, grand, et cetera.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, breathless.

"I'm glad you like it." Apollo said. There was something about her innocent smile and demeanor that made him feel guilty…almost.

He led Anna to his favorite, a black grand piano with ivory keys and gestured for her to sit next to him on the leather bench.

Anna blushed, feeling the proximity of their bodies. Apollo adjusted his seat, causing his leg to touch hers, which caused Anna to blush even more.

Apollo stretched his arms, his fingers interlocked. He rolled his neck and elegantly placed his hands on the piano. He struck a chord with his left hand and with his right began to the play notes of a familiar melody. Anna cocked her head, listening. It was a beautiful song. She shut her eyes; it was silly, she knew, but it helped her to feel the music's meaning and the powerful emotion behind every note. This particular song told a melancholy tale of love.

"Hallelujah," she murmured, opening her eyes.

Apollo nodded his head in answer.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He smiled. She smiled back. There was a deep musical connection between the two of them; it flooded the whole studio in subtle, yet powerful, waves.

Apollo hit the last chord in the song and looked over at her. He studied her face and reached a hand out to caress her cheek. They kissed, gently, at first, but it became more passionate. His hands laced through her hair and she clutched the front of his shirt. Breathless, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

There was no going back now.

---

Anna had never experienced anything like this before. She had had a few boyfriends before, when she was in high school, but none of those relationships lasted long because everyone was young and silly back then. Then again, she usually didn't kiss strange attractive men that she had just met either. _Maybe this will be different_. There was something about him that resonated throughout her. It was like her body was calling out to him. Anna threw out all of her inhibitions when, in a moment of impulsivity, she decided to invite him up to her apartment.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the studio, down the streets of New York. Giddy with anticipation, she spun around, causing her floral print sundress to swirl around her. She felt good about her decision.

With the setting sun behind her, she was breathtaking; the sun's rays lit up her face and hair.

Anna once again grabbed Apollo's hand and led him up the stairs to her apartment. They leaned against the door, kissing.

"Shhh," she whispered, and turned to unlock the door. Apollo followed her in and carefully shut the door behind him.

---

Apollo lay propped on his elbow in Anna's pullout bed. There was a full moon that night, and it cast a silvery, peaceful look on her sleeping face. She was breathing deeply, a stray brown curl moving up and down her face. He carefully tucked it behind her ear, making sure not to wake her.

Suddenly, he was hit with a painful pang of guilt. Apollo put his face in his hands. _What have I done now?_ he thought, distressed. He deeply cared for Anna. She was _different_. Apollo supposed that it was due to their musical connection. None of his past flames cared about music; when he played the piano for them, it was just a turn-on, nothing more. Anna had a passion for music, Apollo could feel it. But he knew full well that he could never stay. He had responsibilities. Besides, he wasn't really a "commitment" kind of guy, it was just his nature. Apollo glanced over at the clock; it was four in the morning. He had to go. With a sigh, he picked his blue jeans up from where they had fallen the night before and got dressed. But, before he left, he placed one last kiss on her cheek before he left to bring the morning.

---

Anna woke with a beam of sunlight streaming through her window. Blinking, she sat up and took in her surroundings. The bed was empty. Surprised, she placed her hand on the rumpled sheets. It was cold. Feeling panic coming on, she hastily wrapped the sheets around her body and went to look for him.

"Apollo!" she shouted frantically.

But, of course, he was nowhere to be found.

In realization, Anna slowly sank down to the floor and put her hands on her face. She screamed and cried out in anguish. _What had she done? _

Several minutes later, after she had cried herself dry, Anna trudged to the bathroom. She squinted up at her tear-stained reflection in the mirror and suddenly realized, with a jolt of panic, that she had not used protection last night.

Little did she know, the worse was yet to come.

---


End file.
